Mine
by TheDisneyGeek
Summary: Austin and Ally have always been best friends. But what happens when Austin starts acting weird? And I mean REALLY weird. And what happens when Ally goes round to confront him? Let's just say that you know it's not a good day when one sentence can choose between your life and your death. TWO-SHOT BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO CARRY ON
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND IT'S ONLY A ONE-SHOT BUT IF YOU LIKE PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWS. IF YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP GOING PLEASE TELL ME AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM. ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY:**

**Ally's POV**

Why? What did I ever do to hurt anyone? Never swore, never lied, never gossiped. So why does he have to do this to me? Don't get me wrong, I love him like a brother, my best friend. Nothing can stop that. But why does he insist on hurting me? I am slowly making my way to his house. I want to see him, to talk to him, but something inside of me is telling me I won't like what I see. And, of course, I ignore it now. I should probably explain what I'm taking about. Well recently he's been acting really weird. And I mean REALLY weird. He stopped talking to me. Then he refused to write a song to me. And, to top it all off, he dumped his lunch on my head today at school. Walking up the steps, knocking on the door. All automatic. But no one answers. I knock again, slowly, but again no one answers. That's when I hear it. The noise that made my heart stop. I heard Austin Moon scream.

**Austin's POV**

I hate myself for what I've done to Ally. She's my best friend and I've been treating her like dirt. I feel so ashamed of myself. I feel so broken when I see her sad and I just go and hurt again. But, it's not like I have a choice. If I could stop hurting her then I would. It's all HIS fault. He's making me do this to Ally. He's the reason I'm stood here with a blade against my throat. I walked in and sat down on my bed, only to have been pushed to the wall with a large bang. My parents are at work so it's not like they could help me. I look at his face and see the rage in his eyes. Why does he hate me so much? Why does he want me to hurt Ally? Why can't I protect her? Wait, that's what I'm going to do, stop all this nonsense.

"I'm not hurting her anymore" I say, with less conviction than I had hoped. He chuckled, the kind of chuckle than makes you want to jump out of your skin.

"Yes you are" he says "Or you know what will happen". He pushes the knife nearer to my neck.

"No I'm not" I say, firmly this time "Go ahead and kill me. Then I can't hurt her anymore and your plan has failed." I can tell he didn't like that and he steps back a bit. I think he is releasing me. I'm wrong. He plunges the cold piece of metal into stomach. The scream that leaves my mouth tells me what pain I'm in, as every sense in my body has diminished and I feel nothing. But I can hear,  
and I can see. He looks and me and laughs before leaving the room. But then something I didn't expect happens. A small figure moves towards me and lets out a painful cry. Then everything goes black.

**Ally's POV**

After freezing for the scream, I fling open the door. Nothing has changed, but I see that the back door is wide open. Fearing the worst, I run up the stairs and into Austin's bedroom, somehow knowing he'd be there. But I was not ready for what lay ahead. The sight I see makes me let out a cry. Austin's curled up, lying in blood. I can see a glimmer of silver sticking out of his stomach. He seems to look at me for a second and then his eyes close.

"No" I scream, whilst kneeling down at his side. I pull my phone out of my bag and ring 911. By the time the ambulance comes, he has lost a lot of blood. I can't imagine why anyone would want to do this to Austin. He's sweet, kind, caring. He may be being a jerk at the moment but I know that he wasn't himself and I don't want him to die. I'd rung Trish, Dez and Austin's parents while we were in the ambulance and we were all sat in the waiting room. His parents were sobbing, consoling each other. Dez and Trish were actually hugging, trying to make it okay. I was just sat, frozen, wanting to make believe it is a nightmare and that I will wake up soon. The doctor comes through and we all look up at him.

"Austin Moon" he says mechanically.

"Yes" we all chorus, hopefully. The doctor half-smiles and then turns to me.

"Would you like to come with me miss" He says. I stand, confused, but I don't get time to question it as he starts walking past hospital rooms. 102, 103, 104, 105… We finally stop at 112. The doctor turns to me, a grin on his face.

"He asked to see you first" he chirps and goes to help an old lady into a wheelchair. I almost squeal in delight and rush into the room. And there he is. Propped up on a pillow his lop-sided grin pointed in my direction. My Austin.

**Austin's POV**

Ally runs over and squeezes me half to death.

"Ally…I-I… need to…breath" I managed to get out. She pulls back and looks at me apologetically.

"Sorry" she says.

"No. I should be sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I state, feeling like such a traitor.

"It's okay" she says and starts to smooth out my hair with her delicate fingers "But why did you?" as she asks this she looks at me, searching for any answer.

"Dallas" I just say, under gritted teeth mind you.

"What?" she asks, clearly confused about the situation.

"Dallas. He said I had to hurt you or he'd kill me. As you can see, I finally came to my senses".

"If your senses told you to get yourself killed" she said half-jokingly, half-worriedly. "But, why?"

"He thought then you'd fall for him" I laugh slightly.

"Well I never would" she says, slowly leaning in.

"Why's that?" I ask, wishing the answer is what I hope it is.

"Because, I love you" she says. I feel my heart burst.

"I love you too" I say, slowly but surely. I lean in as well and then it's as if the world has stopped.

I have my Ally.

**Ally's POV**

I have my Austin.

**SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. ALSO, I'M HAVING THIS DEBATE WHETHER A PINEAPPLE CAN BE USED AS A WEAPON. I THINK IT CAN, BUT I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR TAKE ON IT.**

**BYE BYE MY PUMPKIN PIES**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOO GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE RESPONSE FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! I LOVE YOO ALL. SO, PEOPLE KEPT SUGGESTING THAT I CARRY THIS ON. ORIGINALLY I WAS THINKING I SHOULD BUT I DIDN'T THINK I COULD FIND THE TIME TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER. BUT, I FOUND MYSELF WITH A FREE MORNING. SO, HERE YA GO!**

**Ally's POV**

It has been a week since Austin got home from the hospital. In all honesty, I was thinking that Dallas would have come by now, but nobody's heard of him. That slightly relieves me, but I can't help but be scared. I mean, what if he comes back. I don't think I will be able to deal with it as much as Austin has. Not that he should have to. And, me and Austin are dating! I don't think I've ever been this happy before. My face is in a constant smile and no matter what happens, it won't disappear. Not that I want it to. So when I hear my name, I turn around with a giant smile on my face. But the person it greets is not Austin, like I thought it was.

"Hello Ally" he said calmly.

"Dallas?"

**Austin's POV**

So many things have happened in this last week. For starters, I FINALLY got out of hospital, so weird in there. I put out a new dance video to _Steal Your Heart_, which went viral straight away. Oh, and me and Ally are dating. No biggie. Who am I kidding. IT'S MASSIVE! And everything so far has been perfect. I mean, not that I expect it to get messed up in the future but our lives are anything but normal. I'm meant to be meeting Ally at Sonic Boom, but she said we'd sit in the practice room and watch movies. So I make a quick stop at the store for popcorn and ice cream. After I have paid, I walk towards Sonic Boom. But I see a tall figure standing in front of the counter and Ally seems frozen to the spot. I can't work out who it is until Ally speaks.

"Dallas?" she asks as if she were a small child. I couldn't decide what to do. Should I go and rescue her or wait to see what happens. Deciding the latter option is probably safer for us at the moment, I stay perched behind the bush. If he hurts her, I'm going to make sure he doesn't live to see a other day. I get out my phone. _911_

**Ally's POV**

He just stared at me, no movements, no speech. His gaze was unnerving and I felt so uncomfortable I wanted to tell him to leave. However, I know where that would lead me so I keep quiet. Then he speaks.

"So how are you?" he asks. I feel my blood start to boil. Does he not realise I know what he did to Austin. Or maybe that's it. He thinks Austin is dead and I have no idea how. That would explain why he was gone for a week. To cover his tracks and to give me time to 'mourn' or whatever. I'm so angry I don't realise how cold my next sentence sounds.

"Why would you care?" I say. I can't believe he has the nerve to ask question. He looks at me quizzically, but shrugs it off.

"What have you done lately?" Why does that question sting? He knows what he has done lately, he probably thinks he knows what I've done lately. So I answer with a vague, yet specific answer.

"I was at the hospital" I reply.

"Why?" he asks, clearly confused.

"I went to see a friend" I say, and he seems even more confused.

"Who?" Man, he's persistent.

"Sorry I've got to close up now. It's a half day today." I start to usher him out the door but he stops.

"Maybe we could hang out" he says. Like that's going to work.

"Sorry can't" I reply and gently shove him out the door. Just as I'm about to lock the door, he grabs my arms. I squirm, trying to get free.

"I think we can" he says, his voice turning cold.

"Dallas, your hurting me" I say. Just as he smiles, quite evilly, might I add, I see someone run in the door and the next thing I know Dallas is on the ground.

"You!" Dallas screams at the person.

"Me" he answers, before thousands of police men run in.

**Austin's POV**

Dallas grabbed her arms.

"I think we can" he says. I can see the fright in Ally's eyes.

"Dallas your hurting me" That was the last straw. I ran in and knocked him to the ground. Ally stood there, shocked, surprised, many more terms that I don't have the time to think.

"You!" he screamed up at me, with the look 'You're supposed to be dead'.

"Me" I answered. That was when the police came in. They surrounded Dallas and took him away. Ally ran up to me and we hugged for what seemed like forever. Not that I'm complaining.

"I was so scared" she says, he voice trembling. "I didn't know what to do". I pull away and stare into her deep hazel eyes.

"You were perfect" I say. then I crash my lips onto hers and we stay like that till we both need to breath. I smile at her and she returns the favour.

"What about that movie then?" I ask.

**DO YA LIKE IT? THOUGHT DALLAS WAS TURNING NICE DIDN'T YOO? WELL NO WAY! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND IM REALLY GLAD I MADE A SECOND CHAPTER BECAUSE IT ANSWERED A FEW QUESTIONS FROM THE FIRST ONE THAT GOT LEFT ANSWERLESS. I'M PROBABLY GOING TO PUT A SILLY DEBATE QUESTION IN EVERY ONE OF MY CHAPTERS FOR MY FUTURE STORIES LIKE I DID IN CHAPTER ONE. SO, WHICH CHEESE IS BETTER: CHEDDAR OR WENSLEYDALE? ANYWAY,**

**BYE BYE MY CHICKEN DRUMSTICKS**


End file.
